Quidich Mishaps
by Lynn-G
Summary: James manages to get himself injured on a Quidich match,Sirius contemplates


**Author's note: **this is my first attempt at a Harry potter fanfiction so don't flay me -)

**Summery:** James manages to get hurt on a Quidich game against the slytherins Sirius contemplates. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **nope! Not mine, really wish they were but… Na-ah.

Enjoy!

**Quidich Mishap**

Sirius, Remus and peter were seen running down a long corridor, those who stood in the hall knew exactly where. Turning around a corner the three found themselves in the healing wing.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Sirius called as he ran to her.

"Mr. Black! I do not appreciate you running and shouting in my infirmary!" she admonished him quite loudly.

"We apologize Madam Pomphrey" Remus, ever the diplomat of the four, said "We only worry for James, Is he alright?"

Her features soften Madam Pomphrey took pity on the boys and replied "come with me" she turned and led them to their friend "Mr. potter has managed to break his left arm, right ankle and got himself a nice concussion, not to mention a gash on his right temple, but he should be as good as new in a few days." The three breathed out in relief, they stopped in front of a curtain, setting it back and letting them in, Madam Pomphrey warned "Do not disturb him, you've got 5 minutes" and with that she left.

"Oh Prongs, look at you!" Sirius said in dismay as they each took a place around the bed, Remus left, Sirius right and Peter at the end of the bed.

"Always so melodramatic" James croaked as he slowly woke.

"Melodramatic? Have you seen that fall you took after that badger hit you?" Sirius exclaimed

"Yes siri I did, I was there" James retorted, and thanked Remus who brought a water cup to his lips.

"Quit bothering him Sirius" Remus reproached mildly "How are feeling Prongs?"

"Okay, I guess, you know, for someone who just been hit by a bad aimed badger some lot feet above ground" James attempted to joke.

"Bad aimed my ass, it was well aimed courtesy of Malfoy!" Sirius snorted

"Oh, do not fret siri, I'm not dead or anything, 'sides we won"

"More luck than brains I always say" Peter spoke for the first time.

The three smiled at the comment, but the smiles vanished as Madam Pomphrey came fully bent on kicking them out. "I thought I told you not to disturb him!" she chastised them.

"They weren't disturbing me Madam Pomphrey" James defended his friends.

"My dear lad, you shouldn't even be awake at this moment" she sighed "Off you go"

Remus and Sirius nodded for Peter to leave then both bent down, "We'll be back later, look out to the window on your left" Sirius whispered.

"Typical!" James rolled his eyes "Do not get into trouble on my account" He requested.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a smile over their friend's head "Moony, Padfoot I mean it!"

"Don't worry Jamie" Remus squeezed his hand "Rest well" And left.

"You really should go siri, or Madam Pomphrey will kill you" James warned, trying to stifle a yawn much to Sirius' amusement

"I am leaving, though reluctantly, I do value my life you know"

"Oh I do" James grinned tiredly "all the dates you'd be missing once joining nearly headless Nick"

"Glad you're okay Prongs" Sirius smiled, with a reassuring squeeze to his best friend's hand, he left.

Too edgy and still slightly worried Sirius, Remus and Peter decided that the best way to spent the afternoon was to retaliate in their friend's name.

Target: Lucius Malfoy

Goal: Revenge

Crime: pink hair, found in a hole made by big rabbit near the training grounds, in a long girly night gown (orange, no less)

Outcome: Mission accomplished

Time: Three hours, just in time for dinner.

At Midnight just as agreed Remus left to keep James Company at the infirmary, leaving Sirius and Peter in the common room of their house agreeing with Sirius to come and relieve him around three AM

Sitting in front of the fire Sirius was shut to the world, The Quidich game's events came back to him and the image of James' hit and fall would not leave him, sighing he checked the clock.

He should head out soon, the common room was deserted, all were asleep no one will notice his leave or Remus' return.

A howl outside alerted Remus that they weren't alone anymore,

With the curtain closed no one could see that James was not alone, and being a werewolf warned him should he hide while Madam Pomphrey came to check on dear Prongs.

He sensed Sirius approaching as he already clasped his cloak, so obviously he didn't jump when a warm hand rested on his shoulder "He's fine" Remus answered the un-voiced question.

"Still sleeps"

"Good"

"Stop fretting siri you make one annoying mother hen"

"Shouldn't you be going?"

Chuckling softly, Remus clasped Sirius' shoulder in silent support then disappeared through the window, into the night.

His presence as unnoticed as Remus' to the occupants of the infirmary, Sirius unclasped his own cloak and sat in a chair near James' bed that has just been vacated by Remus.

Taking in his best friend's appearance, he had to admit he looked much better then he did this morning.

His bones may have healed courtesy of Madam Pomphrey's magical abilities and the wound on the temple has turned a faint sign.

Madam Pomphrey is indeed a great doctor, only thing that can't be cured by magic was concussions, therefore James is due rest for the next few days and by god Sirius will make sure he got that rest.

Because the only thing Sirius mind will not conceive will be the loss of one of the Marauders and especially the loss of his best friend.

Sirius sighed inwardly and grasped James hand in his, looking up at James' face in surprise when he felt James react to his touch returning the hold weakly and sighing quietly, contentment evident.

But Prongs wasn't awake, Sirius smiled fondly at his best friend's automatic reaction to him. He swore under his breath as his senses detected Madam Pomphrey's approach and he quickly dissipated into the shadows.

His eyes softened as he noticed James frowning features and hand searching weakly to the lost contact from just a moment ago.

"Now, now" he heard the good doctor calming his sleeping friend "relax sweetheart all is well" she smoothed his slightly dishelved hair "calm down" Sirius breathed out in relief when James calmed and Madam Pomphrey went on with her examinations, when finished she smiled down at the boy on the bed and left.

Now, sure she is gone, Sirius left his hideout in the shadows and returned to his place beside his friend, once again grasping the warm hand that sought his touch not long ago, again he got the same reaction, only this time eyelids fluttered open and two brown eyes focused on him, he had to smile "Hey" he whispered

"Hi" James replied just as quietly knowing the need for silence "I knew I sensed you here" he commented hoarsely.

"Shh" Sirius got up quickly and retrieved a glass of water from the nearest table "here" he helped James up and brought the cup to his lips, once again finished he resettled James back on the bed and returned everything to its former place and returned to James' side.

"What took you so long?" James asked with a smile

"Remus took first shift"

"Remus was here?" Sirius only nodded "Gotcha worried didn't I?" James asked with a mirthful smile, but Sirius didn't return the mirth he simply gave a sad smile "Yeah, you did."

"Siri?" James probed "this isn't the first time, Quidich is an occupational hazard, especially when playing against the Slytherins, congratulations on a prank well done by the way"

"Oh, you heard" Sirius said feigning innocence

"Yes I heard, Lucius was here earlier, he had nightmares involving pink hair"

"No! Physic?"

"Yup!"

"Who would have thought" Sirius commented thoughtfully "Remind me to tell Remi"

James chuckled "Okay I will" There was a comfortable silence for a while, each with his own thoughts "Siri?" James broke the silence

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to worry you guys"

Smiling fondly at his friend Sirius replied "I know Prongs, I know" He squeezed his friend's hand gently in reassurance "Get some rest, dawn will come soon"

"But then you'll have to leave" James all but whined

Smoothing James' hair in a brotherly manner Sirius promised "I'll be back, this time with Madam Pomphrey's permission, she'll probably release you to our house today"

"You're going to mother me aren't you?" James groaned

"Yup" Sirius laughed quietly "Now go to sleep, I'll let you know when I leave"

Eyelids already drooping heavily James smiled "Thank you Padfoot"

"Anytime Prongs, sweet dreams" Sirius replied softly as he watched his best friend fall asleep.

**The End!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
